For the application of a colouring mass, colouring dyes, colouring emulsions or other forms of hair treatment compositions, in the majority of applications a brush is used. When using this technology, the hair stylist or the hair technician applies by means of the brush the respective colouring mass or the treatment composition to the portions of the hair that are to be coloured or otherwise treated. In particular for the application of different hair treatment compositions in different areas of the hair, e.g. for the application of highlights into the hair, brushes are particularly suitable.
During the actual treatment of hair, the hair stylist or hair technician typically focuses onto the hair to be treated and has, thus, a visual control of the actual orientation of the brush head and the bristles of the brush with respect to the hair to be treated.
However, a haptic feedback mechanism which would enable the hair stylist to control the orientation of the brush head without the need of visual inspection, would improve the overall handling of the brush, in particular when the hair stylist at the same time converses with the customer.
In other applications of the brush, a clear haptic feedback would also enable a user to clearly control the orientation of the brush with respect to a surface onto which a colour, dye or any other composition is to be applied.